Wrong
by WinryMarellie
Summary: Jade is left to deal with the inner conflict of possibly falling in love with her brother. Note this is an AU in which the trolls exist as human alongside the kids. It takes place as the children being older.
1. Chapter 1

She stared down at the boy asleep in her arms. How could this have happened? How could she have ever brought herself to hopelessly fall in love with the doofus known as John. She let out a heavy sigh and tried her hardest not to let the thought pester her.

This was wrong, she knew it, but she couldn't bother to even try denying the feelings. She was completely, absolutely and totally in love with the boy and she sort of hated herself for it. She wasn't supposed to fall for him, no, not like this. It just wasn't right.

However, she couldn't stop the feelings. The girl stared at him with her bright green eyes. She gently brushed his cheek as she tried to stop herself from smiling down at him. John had fallen asleep on her lap and she couldn't come to move, he simply looked to cute and comfortable there.

How many years had passed by this point? They had to be at least seventeen. It was in all those years that she was given time to think about how she felt, to realize that all their past memories weren't just her being some foolish kid. Her feelings for John never wavered.

John was the special thing in her life that made her feel whole, that missing puzzle piece if you will. It was as if all her life she needed something to make her feel complete, and she could only feel that when John was with her.

"Why is this so wrong…?" her voice trembled as she closed her eyes. She opened them slowly again and looked at John. She gently took off his glasses and folded them, setting them to the side as a hand of her drifted into his messy black hair.

She smiled again then leaned over, pressing her forehead against John's.

"I love you…" she whispered, closing her eyes as she tried not to smile stupidly. The air around them was silent as she listened to him exhale and inhale softly.

"Hey…." she heard randomly in a quiet, hushed tone. The girl opened her eyes and pulled away slightly, looking into his bright blue eyes. She felt her heart skip a beat but she couldn't help but smile.

"Hey John…" she replied quietly.

He blinked up at her, "Jade, what are you doing?"


	2. Chapter 2

Let's take our story back to an instant that didn't occur all that long ago, one that involved Jade's internal conflict about her bubbling emotions. It was a cool, autumn day when John and Jade were both making their way to their classes.

Jade was smiling brightly as she pranced around, catching leaves as they fell. John had joined her in the laughter, not participating in the act, but still enjoying the fun.

The two had spent their school days walking to and from school, it gave them an opportunity to talk. The two were incredibly close and knew everything about the other. Each were the other to confide secrets to, and no other could know them better.

"John!" Jade exclaimed, running over and taking her brother's hand. She pulled him with her over to the falling leaves, "Isn't it just so pretty? We just have to play in it later when we get out of school!"

John let out a chuckle as he looked down at his sister, "Yeah, we can do that-"

"John!" a loud voice suddenly called. It sounded angry and frustrated as leaves crunched beneath their feet.

The two siblings both turned and Jade quickly frowned. Standing before them was Vriska, her arms crossed and a scowl on her face. Jade didn't like this girl, and she was fairly positive the girl held similar feelings towards her. There were reasons she didn't like her, one of them being that she was a straight up jerk to her and everyone else on the planet. The other was that for some reason, John was in love with her and she was his girl friend.

It was rather obvious as to why Vriska hated Jade as well. Jade was the one thing that kept her from being with John more often. Vriska knew that she could essentially wrap the boy around her finger, but Jade was the one thing that kept her from having complete control over the boy and she hated it.

"John…" she frowned, "I want to go to eat or something after school, wanna take me?"

"Well uh…" John nervously rubbed the back of his head, "I sort of promised Jade we would hang out."

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" she exclaimed, taking John's freehand forcefully, "Come on, you see her ALL the time! Can't you just hang out with ME for once?"

John frowned down at her, "Yeah…I guess it's not a problem…but…is that okay with you, Jade?"

Jade looked up at him, her eyes filled with sorrow. "Uh…yeah." she frowned, slowly letting go of his hand. The second she let go, she watched as Vriska pulled the boy away.

"Come on, John. Let's go." she commanded.

The boy stumbled along then looked back at his sister, offering her a wave, "Sorry Jade! I'll catch up with you later!"

And she watched as he moved further away, each foot that grew between them just made it more and more painful for her.

She hated that girl.

After the two had left, Jade continued to walk alone for the rest of the way to school. She clutched tightly onto her backpack as she tried not to think of the two that were quite a ways ahead of her, possibly holding hands or something. It hurt her to know John was laughing with someone else.

She kicked the leaves across the sidewalk and looked up. Standing in front of her was the school that John and her had been attending for the past several years. They were seniors now, still in their first semester. It had been several months so far, and it was almost the end of November. It was almost Jade's birthday, which meant both Christmas, and the end of the semester would be coming soon.

The girl watched as kids filed into the building then took notice of the boy struggling with his wheelchair. He looked as though it was caught on something, and he seemed to be having trough getting lose again. Jade quickly made her way over to him, placing her hands on the handlebars, "Tavros, do you need help?"

The boy looked up at her with large, innocent eyes staring as a smile crossed his face upon realization of who it was. "Uh, hey Jade." he stuttered. Jade had become one of his best friends. Then again, she was one of the few people in their friends circle that showed him kindness and didn't make fun of him and he greatly appreciated it. Jade was a sweet girl and he couldn't find her ever being mean to anyone.

"Tavros, what happened?" she asked as she pulled him loose, then wheeled him up the wheelchair ramp.

"Vriska, uh, pushed me." he replied looking down, "I was about to go into the school when uh, she grabbed the back of my wheelchair and pushed me shouting, 'fly, Pupa, fly!'" he let out a sigh, "And…uh yeah. You know what happened."

Jade huffed as she pushed him through the school doors, "I hate how she thinks she can just get away with everything just because she is popular. It's not fair, you know?" She looked down at him again.

"I know but…what can we do really?" he asked, not looking up, "We can't exactly, uh, stop her. What power do we have?"

Jade stopped and stood there for a moment, then laid her head on top of Tavros as she murmured, "I just sort of wish John would say something when she acts that was. I know he doesn't think it's fair…"

Tavros frowned, "You have a lot of faith in John, don't you?"

"Yeah." she replied sadly, "But it's mostly because I know he is a good kid, and he knows what is the difference of right and wrong and I don't want him to change for a bitch like her. I just wish he would stand up to her for once…" her tone grew even sadder.

The boy reached up and touched her hand, "Hey…don't think about that. Uh, let's go to class, okay?"

Jade nodded and lifted her head up, wheeling him to class. The entire walk was silent, but inside, Tavros felt sad that Jade was dealing with these bottled up emotions regarding the entire incident. He was well aware of the things she felt and the person she was for he was one of the few others that she felt comfortable sharing secrets with aside from her brother. The things she could never tell John she ended up telling to him.

The black haired girl tried to shake off her emotions as she placed a bright smile on her face as they entered the classroom.

"Thanks, Jade." Tavros smiled up at her before he wheeled over to his desk. Gamzee greeted him with a slap on the back, saying some strange comment that caused the boy to chuckle nervously.

Jade looked over at the students, all of her friends were doing their social thing, mingling with one another, holding hands, laughing. She sighed as she stared at each of them, then tried to force the smile on her face.

She had to stay cheery.

She had to stay eccentric…

It's what they all expected her to be.

"Hey Jade, what's up?" someone suddenly spoke. Jade jumped a bit then looked to her side, finding a rather cool kid with blonde hair looking at her through his shades.

She smiled at the boy, "Oh, hey Dave. Nothing really. Just helping Tavros and stuff, y'know?" she tried her best to sound cheerful like her normal self, but she couldn't help and glance at her brother and Vriska out of the corner of her eye.

"That's cool, that's cool." He replied as he leaned against the desk crossing his arms as he looked at the black haired girl, "So, hey. Are you up to anything tonight?"

"What?" she giggled a bit, "Well, I was going to-" she stopped and looked over at her brother again. That's right, Vriska had stolen him away from her for the evening. "Well…no, I guess not."

"That's sweet." he replied, nodding as he thought about it, "You know, I totally got these cool movie, and I was wondering if you wanted to see them. My Bro said their supposed to be pretty sick. Probably in some ironic way, but you know, they might be pretty sweet."

Jade laughed nervously. Was this what she thought was happening? Well, Dave was a pretty cool guy. He probably just wanted to watch some movies or something, he probably wasn't thinking anything else. That's what cool people did, right? Just hang out together and watch movies? Yeah. That seemed about right.

"Sure!" she replied enthusiastically.

"Aw man, really?" he asked, his eyebrows raising a bit as he smiled, "Awesome, I guess you can just come over after school or something."

Jade nodded then noted the bell ringing over the intercom. She quickly darted over to her seat and sat down. In front of her was Tavros, behind her was Dave, to her right the window, to her left John, and behind John was Vriska. It honestly irked her that Vriska insisted upon sitting behind John. Jade would often see her out of the corner of her eye run her thin fingers through John's hair, tugging at is as she would pull his head back so she could look at him. At moments, she simply straight up envied that Vriska could do that so openly, and that she never could.


	3. Chapter 3

As the school day ended, Jade packed up her bag then looked over at John. He was smiling at her as he stood next to her desk. "Where's Vriska?" she asked, looking down as she continued to place her books in her bag.

"Oh, I think she went to go talk to one of her friends about something." he scratched the back of his head as he looked down at his sister, "Uh, sorry by the way about this afternoon. I just don't get to see her as-"

"It's fine." Jade quickly retorted.

"Are you sure? You seemed really upset about it?"

"Yeah, John. Everything is just fine." she tried to smile but her tone sounded aggravated.

He frowned, "Well…uh, are you gonna make us something for dinner still?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. I'm going over to Dave's now apparently to watch movies, so I don't know when I will get home. You may have to fend for yourself tonight."

"Well…." he drew out his words, "That's great then! I mean, that you are hanging out with Dave and all. You probably will just get pizza or something, his Bro always orders that whenever I go over there to hang. And you know, it's probably for the best and stuff since I think Vriska is expecting me to take her out to dinner."

"Don't you think she is sort of bleeding you dry?" Jade asked, looking up at him with concern.

"Heh, what? Nah. Jade, I think you are crazy. She's really neat, I don't think she'd use me like that." he laughed as Jade just frowned. Sometimes John was a complete idiot and she wished that he could see the obvious things everyone else could.

"Come on, _boyfriend." Vriska spoke suddenly, grabbing John's arm and yanking him. She looked back at Jade, flashing her a wicked look before she pulled John away from her. _

"_See ya, Jade! Have fun at Dave's!" John called out as he stumbled away with Vriska._

_Jade sat there for a moment, staring at the empty doorway where John was standing moments ago. She let out a sigh and looked back down at her bag._

"_Hey, you ready?" Dave asked. Jade looked up to see him standing there._

"_Yeah." she replied quickly, shoving all of her things into her bag as she stood, "I guess we should probably head out, huh?" _

_Dave nodded in response and the two of them strolled out of the school building. The walk itself to Dave's apartment was one that remained rather quiet. There wasn't really much for the two of them to talk about, but they did manage to force a few words out. _

"_Well, here we are." Dave spoke as he unlocked the door that led into the apartment. _

_Jade stepped inside along with him and looked around, "Dave…I still don't get what your brother loves about these puppets."_

"_I think it's some level of irony that I can't even figure out yet." Dave replied, kicking one of them to the side. _

_Jade made eye contact with one on the shelf, "They're kind of creepy. Is there any place where there aren't any?" _

"_We can head to my room." he replied, shrugging, "Let me go and get us some snacks from the kitchen first." Dave then left the room._

_Jade stood there awkwardly, staring at the puppet on the shelf. She almost felt as though the thing was staring straight into her soul, it was actually rather unsettling. _

"…_Dave?" she called out. _

_He walked back in, twenty dollars in hand and two sodas, "Yeah? What's up?"_

_She kept staring at the puppet then quickly looked back at him, "Uh…what did you get to drink?" _

_Dave tossed her a can of soda and she quickly caught it. "I just got us some sodas. And my bro left a note. Something about how he ordered pizza, but he also left me some money so that we could pay when it got here. Anyways, you wanna head up to my room?"_

_Jade looked at him, "Yeah, that sounds good. I'd kinda like to get away from all of these puppets if you don't mind." _

_The teen nodded and led the girl out of the living room and into his room. As they entered, Jade looked around. She had actually never been in Dave's room before, only John had whenever they were hanging out. It was actually pretty cool, rather fitting for the boy. _

"_Take a seat wherever." he instructed, and she did so. Jade plopped down on his bed and continued to look around._

"_Your room is pretty cool!" she spoke with a smile, opening up the soda as she took a sip._

"_Yeah, it's alright I guess." he replied, taking a seat next to her. Then quickly standing up again, "Aw yeah, I should probably put those movies in or something."_

"_That may help." she chuckled. _

_Jade watched as he got up and turned on the tv, "I don't know if you have seen it, but your brother wouldn't fucking shut up about how I have to see Ghost Busters."_

"_So you finally gave in?" she asked, trying not to laugh._

_He chuckled softly, "Yeah, the dude kept insisting that it's the coolest movie I'll ever see. Is he aware of how unbelievably shitty his taste in movies is? But, I figured you'd like it, and I'd like to watch it with someone that has at least half a brain."_

_Jade rolled her eyes and chuckled softly, "Yeah, whatever. We've watched that tons of times since we were little."_

"_Do you mind watching it again?" Dave asked, looking back at her as he inserted the movie._

_She shook her head, "No, not at all. John and I watch it all the time." _

"_Sweet." Dave paused as he heard the doorbell ring, "Aw, that's probably the pizza. I'll be back in a sec."_

_Jade nodded and pulled her legs up to her chest. She fiddled with her soda can as she stared at the little droplets of cola that made themselves comfortable around the rim. She let out a small sigh then looked around his room. It was pretty cool, some ironic posters, turn tables, just the sort of things that she expected for someone like him to have in his room._

_Suddenly, the scent of pizza drifted in the air and over to her nostrils. "That smells delicious!" she commented, a bright smile on her face._

_Dave chuckled softly, closing his door behind him and making his way over to the bed, taking a seat next to her and opening to box, "Yo, just help yourself." he smiled. She nodded and took a slice, the two of them turning towards Dave's television as the movie started. _

_Jade leaned up against the headboard of his bed, the two of them made light conversation as the movie progressed onward, not really paying much attention to the movie. The pizza slowly diminished and their sodas disappeared. Dave turned to Jade and smiled, pushing down his sunglasses to get a better look at her green eyes._

_She looked up at him, "You know, Dave, I never really get to see your eyes much! You always have on those silly sunglasses."_

_He raised a brow, "I don't think they're 'silly'. They're pretty cool, y'know, in some cool…ironic sort of way." _

_Jade rolled her eyes, "You're just making excuses!" she reached up and pulled off his sunglasses._

"_Hey, what are you-"_

"_There!" she chuckled, smiling up at him._

_He looked back down at her, then smiled softly. It was weird how something clicked inside of him, not that…it didn't really click inside him before. He knew how he felt, he knew what these emotions were, he was completely and totally aware as to what he wanted. _

"_Y'know, you got some pretty sweet eyes." he commented._

_She laughed nervously, "Hehe, thanks Dave." _

_He made a sound of agreement then leaned in close to her, pulling her hair out of the way to reveal her neck, planting his lips gently on it. _

_Her cheeks grew warm as her eyes widened, "D-Dave? What are you-ah!" she squeaked as he kissed up her neck to her jaw line. What the hell was going on? Why was he doing this? No, Dave was her friend, she didn't want anything like this with him. She just couldn't bring herself to. _

_Dave didn't say anything in response, he just let his hands wander as he continued to kiss her neck. Jade turned away in protest, not knowing what else to say or do in the situation. Her body tensed as she felt him move over her most ticklish of areas. "D-Dave…" she panted. _

"_Come on, babe. Just relax." he whispered into her ear, then began to trace his hand down her stomach and into her pants. _

_She let out a yelp as she felt his hand touch her. It was cold against her hot skin. "D-Dave…please." she panted, then it turned into soft moans, "P-Please…" she begged, another moan escaping her lips._

_He smiled and kissed her neck again, tracing up until he met her lips, kissing her softly for a moment then pulling away. She could feel his warm breath against her face as he whispered in soothing tone, "I know you are liking this. I can tell." he commented as he slid a finger into her._

_She let out another cry and quickly grabbed his wrist, trying to get him to stop, "Dave, please stop!" she cried, looking into his red eyes, hers pleading._

_He stared at her, "What the hell?" _

_Jade gave him a look of both disgust and confusion, "What the hell? I'm the one who should be saying that! Dave! What do you think you are even doing?" _

_Dave pulled his hand away from her, "What the actual fuck, Jade. I thought you wanted this!" _

_She quickly moved her hands to her head, "What on Earth would possibly make you think something like that?" she asked in absolute disbelief._

"_Dude! You are hitting on me practically every fucking day! I thought you felt this way about me or some shit." he retorted, "I mean, you don't seem to act this way for anyone else!" _

"_It's called being nice! Excuse me for laughing and talking to you!" she shook her head in absolute shock, "I can't even believe that you got a message like that from me!" _

_Dave let out a frustrated sigh as he sat back, "Well, now this is fucking awkward." he shrugged, "Whatever, I guess since you don't feel that way, and after what happened, you are probably gonna go be a cry baby and tell your brother or some shit, huh?"_

"_I never said I was going to do that!" she shouted, "Stop assuming everything about me!"_

_He grunted in response then looked at her, "So what now?" _

_She was quiet, her feelings ate away inside of her. She felt weird and uncomfortable, the wetness between her legs just didn't feel right, and she wanted to get out of there. But…why couldn't she? She just didn't want to leave at that point._

_What was Jade even waiting for? It's not like the relationship she was hoping to achieve was ever going to happen, no matter how much she wanted it to. _

"_Forget it." she spoke quietly to herself and grabbed Dave's shirt, pulling him back up against her. _

_Dave looked at her with confusion, "Okay Jade, seriously, what the hell? Make up your mind." _

_She just stared into his eyes for a long moment then kissed him again. Like hell she was going to regret it, but who was she going to wait for?_

_John had that bitch Vriska. _


	4. Chapter 4

Jade tried to hold back her moans the entire time. Through the whole event, she couldn't help but feel this regret that was mixed in with the pain and pleasure of the moment. She hated it but she loved it. It was incredibly bittersweet. She knew for a fact that she was going to hate herself for every bit of this.

She should have been happy, but it just didn't feel the same to her that it probably felt to Dave. Here they were, completely giving themselves over to one another, bodies colliding in one of the most intimate of ways, but she felt absolutely nothing. She knew she didn't love him, and the entire time in the back of her head she kept remembering how she loved John.

As they finished, Dave laid his head next to hers, nuzzling against her face as he kissed her gently. "That was great." he whispered.

Jade was silent for a moment. She just stared up at the ceiling, trying to think about what the hell she actually just did. She couldn't help but let her own self hate grow, especially as she lied, "Yeah, it was amazing."

Dave rolled over onto the bed next to her, wrapping an arm around the girls body and pulling her close, "What time are you supposed to be heading home?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. Whenever I guess." Dave's body felt warm against hers. She let out a sigh as she just stared blankly at absolutely nothing. She still couldn't get it out of her head that she actually did that.

The blonde ran his fingers through her hair, kissing the top of her head, "Maybe we should lay her for a while then, your probably really sore or something."

Jade nodded sadly. "Yeah, it was painful." she commented.

"You okay? You don't seem so hot." Dave commented, looking down at the black haired girl.

She nodded again, "I'm fine, just sore and tired."

He nodded along with her, "Yeah, that's cool. Just rest up if you gotta."

Several hours passed where the two just lied there. They didn't really talk too much, it was mostly just Jade laying silently wrapped in Dave's arms. He figured her silence must have meant she had fallen asleep, but this was one of the few times that she couldn't.

When it was getting late, she rolled out of the bed and picked up her clothes, putting each garment back on slowly.

"You need me to take you home? It's pretty dark out." Dave spoke, sitting up in his bed to look at her.

She looked back at him and forced a smile, "No…no. I don't want to bother you, I'll be fine."

"Nah," he replied, getting out of bed and pulling on some pants and a shirt, "I should make sure you get home safe."

Jade sighed quietly. She really just wanted to have some time to herself about what just happened, but she couldn't really shoot Dave down. It would have been rude, especially considering what just happened hours prior. She knew now that Dave was attached to her in a much different way beyond friendship.

The two walked out of his apartment. She tried not to make any noises as she walked, her legs were sore and pained her with each step.

"Come on." Dave spoke, crouching down in front of her as he prepared for her to get on his back. "I'm carrying you."

"You don't have to…" she whispered, the cool night air revealing her breath.

"Nah, I insist. Just get on, I'll carry you home." Jade sighed and got on his back, more so just leaning against him rather than latching on. She wrapped her arms loosely around his neck as he hoisted her off the ground. She winced and then just tried to ignore any more pain that flooded through her.

The walk was quiet, it just involved Jade pressing herself against Dave, silently wiping her tears on his jacket, hoping he wouldn't notice.

When they arrived at her house, he gently set her down then kissed her softly, running his hand through her hair and looking into her eyes, "Goodnight, babe." he spoke before turning and waving goodbye, disappearing into the street.

Jade watched as he left, then suddenly was greeted by a door hitting her back. She let out a yelp and toppled over onto the ground.

"See ya, John!" the girl called out, waving as she laughed.

Jade looked up and frowned, of course it was her.

"Oh. It's you." Vriska spoke, her nose wrinkling.

Jade slowly pulled herself up, her legs a little wobbly as she stood. They were still sore and it hurt her to move. "Yeah, nice to see you too."

Vriska eyed her then pointed to her messed up hair, "Maybe you should think about getting a hair brush, your hair looks like shit."

Jade glared at her, "Why don't you shut your whore mouth."

"Well if I'm a whore that makes your brother a whore too." she sneered, crossing her arms.

Jade stared at him in shock, absolutely appalled by what the girl had just told her. The girl waved goodbye, as if completely rubbing it in the others face as she descended from the porch. "See ya, Jade~"

Jade couldn't believe it. She sat there, in complete, absolute shock. The words that Vriska had told her she just couldn't let fully sink in because she knew that they would absolutely destroy her.

Tears began to pour down her face as she turned to quickly go inside. She was quickly greeted by John, his face bright and happy as he smiled at his sister, "Hey Jade what's-Jade…" his smile faded and he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Nothing John." she replied, quickly wiping her tears and looking up at him and forcing a smile, "Absolutely nothing."


	5. Chapter 5

Jade had stumbled into John's room that evening. He was on his computer, messaging one of his chums. She walked over to him, trying to fight back the soreness in her legs as she plopped her head on top of his. "John, you should be in bed."

"Aw come on." he chuckled softly, "I'm seventeen."

"Yeah, but I'm the older one."

"Barely."

"John, just go to bed." she spoke drowsily. "Who are you even talking to at this hour?"

He shrugged, "Just chatting with Dave. He said that it was pretty cool hanging out with you. You guys must be pretty tight, huh?"

Jade frowned and wrapped her arms around her brothers neck, slumping against him, "He's your best friend. You should be hanging out with him."

"Aw come on." John laughed, "He's a pretty cool dude."

"…" she didn't reply.

"Anyways, why are you up so late? You normally crash pretty early." John commented, "This isn't normal for you at all to be up at this hour."

"…just couldn't sleep. I keep having nightmares." she lied about the second part.

"Man, that really sucks." he commented, frowning.

"Do you mind…if I sleep in here tonight?" she asked.

John laughed, "Come on, we haven't slept in the same bed since we were kids."

"I don't care." she replied, "I don't really want to be alone right now. I'm scared."

He raised a brow, "Yeah, that's okay I guess. You can go lay down, I'll be there in a sec." Jade nodded and wobbled over to the bed, falling down on it with a plop, not moving at all. Several minutes later, she heard John shut off his computer and the bed made a creak as he sat down on the bed, soon laying down.

Jade peaked up at him from the covers, he was taking off his glasses and setting them down next to his bed. "Jade, shouldn't you take your glasses off too?" he asked. She quickly handed them to him, not saying anything.

He stared down at her and sat them next to his, laying down and pulling the covers over both him and his sister. Jade reacted by instantly grabbing her brother's pajama shirt.

John looked at her with concern, "Jade? Are you seriously okay?"

How could she tell him? How could she possibly tell him? She did probably the worst thing she could have possibly done with his best friend. Would Dave tell him? They were close…but she didn't think he would say that. What was to even become of Jade at this point? She felt as though she was being eaten from the inside out.

She nodded, "I'm just scared." she lied.

John frowned in response then wrapped his arms around his sister, trying to bring her some sort of comfort. He felt bad that she had to feel this way and she wouldn't tell him. He didn't want her to be sad for it made him sad as well.

Jade just laid there, she could feel John's warm breath on her head. For some reason, being with him was the only thing that brought her comfort anymore. She just wished she could have stayed there.

When the morning came and the sun peeked through John's window, Jade had woken up quickly. She looked over to the side and saw John passed out next to her. She smiled as she looked at him. He looked so serene and adorable. His hair was a mess and stuck out in ever which direction, and his face looked so innocent and pure.

Jade couldn't help but let out a small giggle when she looked at the boy. She loved him, and she was constantly reminded of it each time she stared at him. It wasn't often, but sometimes he would catch her asleep when she wasn't, and she loved it.

The girl ran her fingers through his soft, messy black hair and leaned over, kissing him gently on the cheek.

A cheek kiss was acceptable of course. That is what siblings could get away with. They could give a small peck on the cheek, and no one, not even the other, would think of it as weird. Siblings were supposed to love each other.

She smiled sadly though as she stared at the boys lips. One day, she wanted to kiss them, but she knew that would never happen because he would never be okay with that because siblings just didn't do those sorts of things.

Jade reached over her brother and grabbed her glasses. She needed to get out some of her emotions, some of this tension that was building inside of her. She ruffled John's hair a bit then slid out of bed, collapsing onto the ground.

Her legs were still sore, and she wasn't expecting it. She slowly pulled herself up and groaned, this was one of the regrets she was having now. She pushed past the pain and went back up to her own room, grabbing her rifle.

She made her way downstairs and outside. She figured she might as well try and get some target practice in the early morning. Shooting her rifle always helped her to feel at ease. It gave her something to focus on, something that kept her mind away from everything else.

And thus she fired away.

John on the other hand, woke up with a jolt when he heard the gunshot. He quickly scrambled out of bed, grabbing his glasses as he ran downstairs and outside.

He stood there, staring at his sister. She was crouched over, completely focused on her target, aiming with complete and total accuracy. John couldn't deny that sometimes, well actually most of the time, the things that Jade did were absolutely incredible. She was inspirational, strong, talented, and quirky all at the same time. She was definitely an all around awesome girl and he was glad to have her as a sister.

The boy decided not to say anything, he figured it was best to just sit and watch. He didn't want to throw her focus off in any way or anything. It wasn't before long where Jade let out a heavy sigh and stood, turning towards the house.

"Oh! John! I didn't expect you out here so early!" Jade spoke in shock.

"I wanted to see if you were feeling better." he smiled.

She smiled sadly, "Uh…yeah. A bit."

He smiled brightly, "Well that's good at least!" he stood, "We should probably get ready for school though."

Habits of course proceeded like they usually did. The two got ready, had breakfast, and then walked to school.

When they arrived however, that is when things were different. Jade walked in and was surprised to be greeted by Dave in a different way than usual. Instead of just coming up at greeting her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her over to stand with him at their desks. The entire time she tried to talk to Tavros or any body else, she could feel Dave's hands on her hips, holding her gently against him.

No one really commented on it, but Jade couldn't help but feel as though everyone was silently judging her. She tried not to make eye contact with anyone up until the bell rang for class to begin where they all could take their seats and not be forced to interact with one another.

Before she sat down, she felt Dave peck her cheek lightly and then he took his seat. She sighed as she sat down, looking over at John. He stared at her with confusion then mouthed, "What is going on?"

"It's…hard to explain really." Jade mouthed back.

John gave her an odd look, then nodded slowly and turned back to face the front of the classroom. Jade sighed and looked down in her book. Every time she looked up, Vriska would notice her, then the woman would in some way torment her by messing with John, mouthing how he was hers and she couldn't do shit about it.

God how she hated her.

Jade sat in torture as the class had drug on. It wasn't until the bell rang for lunch that she felt some sensation of relief. She got up from her desk as quickly as she could, the winced at the soreness in her legs. Dave was soon beside her, and arm wrapped around her waist. She looked up at him and forced herself to smile.

All of the kids made their way down to the cafeteria, each of them sitting down as they pulled out their lunches. Small talk filled the air, making it all sound like a loud blur between the friends. Jade picked at her food, not really feeling much of an appetite to eat. She glanced up every so often at John and Vriska. Vriska was holding onto John's hand, and her hand possibly wondering to other places as she watched John jump, then his face flush red.

Vriska caught Jade staring at one point and smirked. "Hey John." she cooed. "Why don't you tell your sister about how much fun we had last night."

John looked at her, "Huh? What? Oh!" he smiled brightly, "Yeah Jade, it was awesome. We had the best time of our lives it was really actually pretty cool! I mean, I hope you had as good of a time, I mean. I don't know if you did. Cause that would be pretty cool too! But yeah, it was completely awesome!"

"Oh, you hear that?" Vriska spoke smoothly, "It was quite the time. Too bad you couldn't have joined in, but it was really just for two." she spoke, as if speaking to a small child.

Jade felt rage bubble inside of her and she stood, she had had enough of Vriska constantly rubbing in her face that she could just wrap John around her finger like that. He was her brother, and he was there for her first before this girl who was only using him. "That's it bitch, I've had it with you!" Jade shouted.

Vriska's jaw dropped, as did everyone else's at the table. No one could believe that Jade would lash out like that, she was so sweet…

"What did you just call me?" Vriska asked, still in shock.

"You heard me." Jade replied, "I called you exactly what you are, a bitch."

She blinked, "Now, now, Jade. I don't think that is any way to talk to your brother's girl friend." she commented, accentuating each word.

"Does it look like I honestly care?" Jade retorted.

"You have no place to talk to me like that!" Vriska shouted.

"I have every place. This is a free country and I have every right to call you whatever the hell I want, so I might as well be truthful."

Vriska clenched her fists as she stood as well, clenching her teeth as she tried to think of a comeback. "Well…" she paused, thinking about her words, "You're just jealous because John loves me more than his stupid sister and actually wants to spend time with me! He only hangs out with you because he has to and cause you are his family!"

"What? Vriska I never said tha-"

"Oh that's it!" Jade screamed, lunging herself forward towards the other girl. The two fell to the hard floor, wrestling as they pulled hair, punched each other in the face, clawed the other.

No one really knew what to do, they just stared in horror for a good long while, trying to comprehend what was actually happening. Jade was…Jade was getting into a fight? No, this wasn't possible. This was Jade they were talking about here. Sweet, lovable, Jade.

Well, that wasn't the case in Jade's mind at the moment. All of those pent up feelings that she kept from everyone were being lashed out now. Lashed out as she slammed Vriska's head onto the floor.

Finally, after the group finally realized what was happening, Dave hopped over to their side of the table and John scrambled from his chair. Dave quickly grabbed Jade and pulled her off of Vriska and John pulled Vriska up from the floor.

The two were still fighting to get to the other, clawing the air violently as they tried to push out of the other boys' arms.

The other friends in their group tried to calm them down before teachers intervened, taking them off to the principles office.

There was no talking between the girls, but they both ended up with slips to after school detention, placing them in separate classrooms for two weeks for three hours after classes ended.


	6. Chapter 6

Jade rubbed her eyes as she walked out of the school building. The sky had already gotten dark for the most part, and there was only a small shade of pink left in the sky close the horizon. She let out a sigh as she saw this, imagining how much of her life she was wasting. The thought made her tired.

She made her way down the steps to find Dave sitting there, waiting for her.

"Dave?" she asked, looking over at him.

He pushed himself off the stairs and turned to face her, "It's about time." he smiled.

"Did you wait this entire time for me?" she asked.

Dave nodded, walking over to her and taking her hand. "Yeah, I wanted to make sure you got home okay." He then began to lead her down the stairs.

Jade stopped, "Dave that's sweet but-"

She was interrupted by the boy leaning over and kissing her. She didn't smile into the kiss or anything because in all honesty, it just didn't feel right to her. She was pretty sure a kiss was supposed to feel natural, something that you were supposed to want to do. With Dave is just didn't feel right.

But maybe with Dave, she could try and forget all the feelings she wasn't supposed to feel. Maybe if they did that again, she could get rid of all of those feelings she had for John.

But then again, she wasn't even sure if that was right. But at the same time, she wasn't even sure if she gave a living fuck any more. John and Vriska were at the same level that she and Dave were at, and it's not like she could possibly rip them away after a moment like that. It just bonded them too much.

Jade pulled away and rested her head on Dave's shoulder. She just didn't know what to do with her life aside from just not care anymore. John was her world her entire life, and to know that she couldn't be with him was one of those feelings that just ate her up inside.

Dave smiled, wrapping her arms around her, "I love you." he whispered into her ear.

She was quiet for a moment, "Let's just go back to your place for a while."

As they walked into his room, Jade pushed the blond down onto the bed. As she removed her jacket, she was pretty positive that she just didn't even care anymore. As the two stripped down to their natural bodies, kissing, running their hands over each other, Jade felt nothing.

It was just sex to her. Just her unleashing the feelings that she couldn't have for John.

Each whimper, each moan, she wanted it to be for the boy she couldn't have, but that was never going to happen. She might has well have been with Dave, at least people would support that. She couldn't even turn back now, she was way too far with him.

The only thing that she hated the most about herself was that deep down, she felt guilt for using Dave like this. He would lean down and kiss her passionately, and she could feel the love in his kisses. The boy truly like Jade, but all it felt to her was emotionless sex.

There was nothing special about it to her, just her way to try and escape the feelings she wasn't supposed to have for John.

As the two finished, Dave pulled Jade's body close up against his as he would cover her in small kisses. Muttering how she was awesome or something of that nature.

The same acts continued for quite a few days. Jade was sore, but she wasn't thinking about John,

And that's the thing that mattered here.


	7. Chapter 7

Conversations between the two siblings had become scarce and somewhat awkward ever since Jade and Vriska had essentially beaten each other senseless. Their bond had somewhat broken, and Jade was a little glad for that, it meant she didn't have to go through as much pain of seeing him.

"Maybe you should talk to Rose…?" John suggested one morning, looking at Jade from across the table as he watched her poke at her food.

"Why?" she asked, not looking up at him.

He shrugged, "Well, you know…she's good to talk to about stuff. Plus, she's our friend."

"I'm pretty sure she is siding with your girl friend. I don't think I have many people on my side anymore."

John frowned, "Don't say things like that. I hate to think that we are separating as a group. I mean, we were all friends before! Nothing should change now! Besides…even if that were the case, I don't think Kanaya and Vriska talk much anymore, and Rose seems to always be doing stuff with her, so it shouldn't be a problem but…" he placed his hand atop hers. Jade felt her heart skip a beat, "Just…just try and figure something out. I don't like seeing anyone upset."

Jade rolled her eyes and stood, setting her plate in the sink. "I'm just going to head to school."

"Wait for me." John commented, standing quickly.

The girl picked up her bag and waited by the front door for her brother, who came running in from the kitchen. "Okay, let's go!" he smiled, opening the door for the two of them.

As they walked, it was still rather silent. John looked around and smiled, "Hey, it looks like the leaves are still falling. Maybe we can go play in the park like you wanted to do when we get out of school."

"John, I have detention." Jade commented.

"Well…maybe after that-"

"No." she interrupted, "I'm going to spend some time with Dave."

He frowned, "You've been doing that a lot lately. You two must be getting pretty close. I'm kind of sorta starting to miss my sister."

"Well now you know how I feel every time you are with Vriska." she commented quietly.

"Wait…" John stopped, "Is that what all of this is about? Are you mad that I am hanging out with Vriska more than you?"

Jade looked back at him, "John, it's a bit more complicated than that."

He frowned, "Well then tell me, Jade. We can't fix everything if I don't know what's wrong with you in the first place."

"John! It doesn't work like that!" Jade snapped suddenly, "Did you ever care to think that maybe everything can't work out as perfectly as you want it to? Stop being a goddamn optimist about everything!"

John stood there, he was in absolute shock by the words his sister had said. Jade just stared at him for a long while, not saying anything till she watched as Dave rolled by on his skateboard. She quickly grabbed Dave's arm and looked up at him.

Dave stared at her in confusion as he descended his skateboard, "Um, hey babe." he spoke, then looked over at John, confused by what had happened.

"Can you come get me after I get out of detention?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure." he replied.

"Great, let's go then." she smiled sadly and the two wandered off in the direction of the school, leaving John there to wonder what on Earth had just happened.

All John knew at this point was that he needed to talk to Vriska. He was well aware that the girl was going to skip her detention, so he decided to use that as the opportunity to talk to her about what the problem was between her and his sister.

He stood outside the school and watched as Vriska snuck out of the building. He greeted her with a small kiss, then asked if she wanted to go with him to the park.

"Yeah, that's fine, whatever." Vriska replied and the two made their way to the autumn colored area.

They sat down on one of the benches, looking out at the sky. It was starting to turn shades of orange and pink as the sun fell beyond the horizon.

"Vriska, I want to talk to you about something." John finally spoke. He didn't look at her, he just sort of stared off into the distance.

"What is it?" she asked. Vriska was actually feeling a bundle of nerves inside of her, she had no idea what John was going to say.

"What exactly did you are Jade talk about? I mean…why is she so mad at you?" he asked, looking at his girl friend with concerned eyes.

"Hell if I know." she spat, crossing her arms, "Your sister is just retarded or some shit."

"Hey, she's still my sister." John snapped, "Don't say things like that about her."

Vriska rolled her eyes, "Okay, whatever…but yeah. She's just crazy or something, I didn't do shit to her."

"Well, did she say anything to you?"

"Why are you so curious about this anyways?"

He ran his hand through his hair and sighed, sounding exhausted, "I'm just trying to figure out what all is going on. Can you please just cooperate with me?"

Vriska sighed, "Okay. Well, I mean, we don't really talk much anyways, but she did call me a whore at one point."

"What caused her to possibly say something like that? That isn't like her." John commented quietly. "What did you say?"

The girl was quiet for a moment, pressing her lips tightly together. She couldn't exactly tell John her retort to his sister's comment.

"Vriska, what did you say?" John repeated.

"Well…" she fiddled with her thumbs as she didn't make eye contact.

"Vriska, please tell me." he pleaded, taking her hands in his.

She looked back at him, his eyes were pleading as he searched desperately for an answer from her. Vriska felt the guilt build inside of her till she finally snapped.

"Dammit, John, okay! I told her that if I was a whore than you were too!" she shouted, pulled away from John and standing up.

John's jaw dropped, "Wait, wait, wait, you did what?" he asked in disbelief, "Vriska! You don't do things like that! Do you know what kinds of thoughts phrases like that put into peoples heads? They'll get the wrong idea!"

"You think I don't know that, idiot!" Vriska retorted.

"Then why the hell did you say that!" John asked, "We have never even done anything like that!"

"I-I don't know!" she shouted, "Your sister just pisses me off, and it was the easiest thing to retort with! I mean, I might as well be a bitch to her if she is going to say stuff like that to me!"

John placed a hand on his chest, "But she is still my sister! You don't go telling her stuff like that ever! Even if we had, it's not your place at all to say anything like that!"

"What do you want me to say then, John? That I'm sorry? Cause I don't think it's gonna work like that!" she replied.

"Well, I don't know what to tell you, Vriska! Because either you work it out, or we can't be together! I'm not going to just let this conflict interfere with everything!" John shouted. He felt really terrible saying this, because he never wanted to hurt anyone, but he wanted to try and make everything right.

"Are you saying what I think you are saying?" Vriska shouted in absolute shock.

"Well…" John frowned, "I'm sorry…but…yeah."

Tears filled her eyes as she clenched her teeth. "Fine then!" She shoved John roughly, "I don't want to see you ever again, John Egbert!" she screamed, turning and running off.

"Vriska, I-" he turned to look for her, his hand extended as he tried to reach out, she was gone.

He lowered his arm and looked to the ground. It was a shame it had to end like that, he really didn't want it to…but what could he do really? John let out a sigh, he felt terrible for having upset someone so badly. But then the thought crossed his mind:

"Jade!" he spoke aloud. He had to tell her, he had to explain to her what had actually happened. He still had one opportunity to get something right.

John ran as quickly as he could back to the school yard then stopped in his tracks. He stood in the distance as he saw Jade and Dave standing close together.

The time in detention each day was able to keep Jade alone with her thoughts, which was the exact thing she wanted to avoid. She was able to think about her and Dave, and what they were doing. She felt absolutely wrong about it all.

Dave looked down at her, smiling as he felt the girl's body pressed against his. "Do you want to go back to my place again?" he asked in a low tone.

Jade didn't respond. She just remained quiet as she leaned against him, clutching onto his jacket sleeves.

"Babe?" he asked, taking one hand and pulling up her chin to kiss her gently, then let his Other hand wander down into her pants, slipping them into her underwear.

She shifted uncomfortably, "Dave…" she moaned softly.

Dave didn't say anything. He just kissed her again and continued to play with her, "Let's just head back. I know you want to."

"I do but-ah!" Jade let out a soft moan as she felt his cold fingers wander. She couldn't do this anymore, she just couldn't.

"What's wrong?" he asked, continuing.

"Dave I…." she panted a bit before she grabbed him arm, trying to get him to stop. "Please Dave, stop."

He raised a brow, "What the hell? I thought you liked when I did this."

She shook her head, "I did-I mean…Dave. I can't keep doing this."

Dave pulled his hand away, completely confused by what she was talking about. "Okay, really Jade. I thought you liked me like that. What was all of this we have been doing these past weeks?"

"I just, I don't know Dave!" She replied.

"Well," he pulled away from her, "That's not cool, Jade. It's pretty fucked up to just screw with my feelings like that!"

"I'm sorry, Dave!" she cried.

"Whatever." he replied, digging his hands into his pockets.

"It's just that, I…I just don't like you like that, I-" she turned and saw John standing there and her mouth dropped open, "J-John!" she spoke in shock.

John just stood there, appalled for a moment before he just shook his head in disgust, turning and running away.

"John wait!" Jade cried, heading out to chase after him but was quickly stopped by Dave grabbing her arm. She turned and tried to pull away, "Dave, please! Let me go!" she begged.

"You love him, don't you?" he asked, staring into her green eyes as his sunglasses slipped down, revealing his red eyes. "You never loved me, it was always him, huh?"

Jade was quiet.

He let go of her, "I don't give a shit. Just go."


	8. Chapter 8

Jade ran through the darkness, tears streaming down her face as she called out for John. She was begging aloud that she would find him, that he would be at home.

That's all she wanted was to just find him. She wanted to make everything right, return to how it was before. It was the one thing she wanted more than anything at this moment, she didn't even care if John never loved her at this point.

Jade bolted into the house, looking around frantically, "John?" she called out, looking around. She ran upstairs and threw open his door.

John was sitting cross legged on his bed, staring out the window.

"John…" she sighed, slightly relieved that she found him. She walked over and sat down next to him, placing a hand atop his.

"Don't touch me." he replied, not turning to look at her.

She instantly retreated her hand, "W-what's wrong?"

He turned to look at her, his blue eyes shimmering as if he were trying to hold back his feelings, "What's wrong with me? How about what's wrong with you! What's up with you and Dave all of a sudden! Jade, he's my friend! Do you just go around sleeping with all my friends or something when I'm not looking? You barely know him!"

"John, no!" she cried, "Really, it's not what you think!"

"Then what the hell is it?" he shouted, his eyes watering as he stared at her.

"It's just…hell if I know!" she replied, placing her head into her hands. She sat there and sobbed for a moment before she looked up, "Besides! You have no room to criticize me! You're sleeping around with that bitch of a girl friend of yours!"

"What? No!" John retorted, "I have no idea why Vriska put that thought into your head, but we never even did that!"

"Then how do you explain what she said at lunch the other day?"

He shrugged and threw his hands in the air, "We were playing one on one board games then listened to some music! Of course it's going to be freaking two people only. You can't do things like play battleship with more than two players!"

Jade felt as though she shattered, then instantly fell onto her back on his bed. "I'm such a fucking fool…" she whispered, covering her face.

She had only continued to sleep with Dave because she figured John and Vriska were together in that way too, and that she never would even stand a chance of being happy with him.

"We aren't even together anymore…" John muttered.

Jade looked over at him, "You're what?"

"We broke up." John whispered, wiping a tear from his face.

Now she really did feel like a fool. She sat up and placed a hand on his back. "John…" she whispered, "I'm so sorry…I really am."

"It's not your fault we broke up…" he replied quietly.

"No…" she whispered, "I'm just sorry about everything." And with that, she wrapped her arms around her brother, hugging him tightly. She couldn't believe how much she screwed up, just because she was jealous of something she couldn't ever have.

Why couldn't she just be satisfied with having him as her brother?

After some time, the two had migrated to John's floor. He had put on the radio and they just sort of sat there and listened. They didn't really talk much, they just enjoyed the time together, like they used to before all of this drama, all of this stupidity had happened.

John was laying down on the ground, his head in Jade's lap as she sat there, listening to the music and each note, chord, and sound. It was peaceful, it felt like for once, all of the chaos had melted away.

She smiled down at her brother, and he smiled back up at her. Jade was satisfied with this moment, she was okay with it. None of it felt real, it felt as though they were walking upon a dream, but she didn't care. This magical feeling was the best she had felt in ages.

In due time, John fell asleep and our story begins to overlap with the beginning. Jade sat there, staring at her brother, thinking about all of the things she had gone through, the emotions she was feeling. She felt alone in her mind, but she felt completely safe and secure with her brother next to her.

She whispered how wrong everything was, how she loved him, all the things that she just couldn't say to him aloud. She leaned over and pressed her forehead to his.

"Hey…."

"Hey John…."

"Jade, what are you doing?"

Jade pulled away and looked into her brother's blue eyes with her green ones. "I've just been thinking about stuff."

"You seem to do that a lot lately." he replied back.

"I know…" she smiled sadly, "I probably shouldn't be doing stuff like that, huh?"

He smiled up at her, "Nah, it's cool. I don't mind it or anything. So, what have you been thinking about?"

She was silent for a moment, then smiled down at him, "John, have you ever thought about how you want something, but…you just don't think it will ever happen?"

"I don't get what you mean…" he replied, slightly confused.

Jade chuckled softly, "Geez, John. You're such a doofus!"

John laughed along with her, "Hey, don't call me that! What did you mean though?" he inquired.

She stopped laughing and just smiled, "You know, like…you really like someone. But, it just probably isn't going to happen."

"Well why not?"

"Cause it's just not right."

"That's stupid."

"Yeah…" she sighed softly, "I think it is too."

It was quiet for a moment till John finally said something, "Hey Jade?"

"Yeah?" she asked, looking down at him.

"I like you."

Jade froze in place. "Y-You what?" she asked again for clarification. "Probably as a sister or something, right?"

He shook his head and smiled up at her, "Nah, I don't think it's like that. I mean, like I really like you, a lot."

Jade's eyes widened, but then a smile grew across her face. She couldn't believe any of it. "I…" she spoke, then smiled even brighter as a tear slid down her cheek, "I really like you too, John!"

John looked up at her and reached up with his hands, wiping the tear from her cheek then pulling her face down slowly so their lips met.

This was one of those things that siblings normally didn't do together. Then again, there were a lot of things that siblings normally didn't do together. For instance, they didn't kiss each other on the lips, they didn't lay on top of each other, they didn't undress one another either.

But then again, Jade and John weren't exactly normal now, were they?


	9. Chapter 9

John leaned in and kissed Jade once more. The two of them were now completely uncovered, lying on his bedroom floor. The music of the radio still played quietly, disturbing the silence that would otherwise fill the air.

"John, are you sure about this?" Jade whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck, "You don't have to if you don't want to…"

He looked into her eyes, "I don't think I have ever been so sure."

Jade smiled back at her, tears forming in her eyes as she kissed him once more. This is what she wanted all along, not so much the physical moment that was about to happen between them, but the emotional connection to John. She had longed for him to want to be with her forever just as how she wanted to be with him. She wanted to know that he loved her as much as she loved him, and now, she was completely sure of that.

She let out a soft moan as she felt him push into her. The only thing she regretted was that she couldn't give everything, that she couldn't give her first time to John. If she could have gone back and changed anything, she would have wanted to keep herself from making the foolish choices she made with Dave.

But all of that was melting away in this moment.

And despite it all, everything was okay.

In some time, the two ended up lying together on the floor again, except this time, John had his arms wrapped around Jade, holding her close.

It felt completely different being in the arms of another. Instead of sitting in a pile of self hate, she felt happy, safe, warm. Jade knew for a fact this is where she wanted to be at this moment, that anything else with any other guy was just meaningless, and with John she could feel true love and emotion.

She looked up at her brother again then tried not to laugh. The boy was tuckered out, lying on the ground and asleep once more. She didn't really expect him to stay up much later, besides, it was late already. He needed to sleep, as did she.

"I love you, John." she whispered before nuzzling against him, closing her eyes.

She didn't really know what tomorrow would bring, if they would be open or not, if they would just keep this all a secret. Tomorrow didn't matter to her though. She was fine with living in this moment, not thinking about the future because for once, everything was going right, and that was all she ever wanted.

Hours later, she and John were up again, participating in their morning ritual of walking to school together, passing through the park.

"John!" Jade exclaimed, running ahead, "We still haven't come to the park to play in the leaves like you promised we would!"

John laughed then walked over to his sister, "Yeah, you're right! I forgot about that." He took her hand in his and smiled down at her, "I promise for sure, this time we will go do that."

And at this time, a promise could be kept. There was no Vriska, no Dave, no one to stroll by and ruin any possible moment. Just like before, just like how it used to be, it was just the two of them, left to enjoy the world in their strange, quirky manner.

Not that it mattered how they enjoyed it, so long as the other smiled, it was good enough for them.

They weren't like normal siblings, but that was okay. No matter how wrong it should have felt, for them, it felt as though it had been right all along.


	10. Author's Note

Dear readers,

Oh geez. Here I am finishing a JadeJohn fanfic. Um, there isn't really much for me to say about it except that I generally don't write rated M fan fictions, and this was really quite the experiment for me, trying to go into this new forte. It was definitely different, and I actually felt a little awkward writing some of the scenes, and found myself getting flustered over stupid things.

But all and all, even if it's stupid, even if it's an AU, I am really glad I wrote a fanfic about these two. Ever since I started reading Homestuck, I shipped them, even though I am fairly certain it's not a popular pair. Regardless, I am glad I was able to produce a fanfic of the two finally, and I really truly hope that you all enjoyed it.

Sincerely,

WinryMarellie


End file.
